


Dance like 우당탕

by Disastersammy



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ive deleted the tags several times by accident im not doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastersammy/pseuds/Disastersammy
Summary: “Anyone ever told you you’re handsome?”“Plenty.”“Oh dang, I don’t stand a chance, do I?”“Shut it, my boyfriend might get jealous.”
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae, Nam Seungmin | BIC/Son Seongjun | Castle J
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Dance like 우당탕

**Author's Note:**

> I literally delayed this for 4 days and today i delayed it more to one hour because they decided to drop CRUSH while I'm writing this ;; that's okay, this is okay 
> 
> this is unedited and istg i got smth in my mind to add to the story but i forgot it the time im focusing on the mv im so sorry
> 
> Update: This is edited now! Enjoy~

The music finally stops after its final note. Pants could be heard from all 5 boys inside the practice room, taking place of the music. They're close to another comeback this month. And they wanted to show little to no mistake at performance.

Sweats ran down their exhausted body. The leader, Castle J or known as Seongjun already laying on the floor, feeling as if his soul just goodbye kissed his body. The second eldest, Seungmin sitting next to him, still trying to catch his breath as he watched over the other. Huijun's already leaning on the wall, hands on both of his knees with his head's down (this got the main dancer a little bit worried, but alas, he brushed it off knowing the other is fine, just exhausted). Now all left is Minjae and WIN or Junhyuk. Those two were the same as others, but as soon as they gather their breath, they are on their feet again, running around as if they didn't spend an inch of stamina (something that makes the leader wonder, 'if I was just younger').

Once the vocalist and the rapper settled down, the 03' liner went for the eldest, 

"Seongjunnie-hyung."

"Hm?" was all his leader said, not even looking at the latter.

"I'm hungry." Minjae said, putting up a cute act. The youngest perked up at hearing this and soon enough he's as close as the 03' liner, "Me too, Hyung.". The eldest had refused their begging, reasoning that they should save money and such, but it seems to be an obvious lose for the leader. 

"Alright, alright, I'll go get my wallet. You two go with Huijun. And don't forget to get me and Seungmin something." Seongjun sighed as he stood up to get his wallet while Seungmin chuckled at their interaction. Huijun in the back quietly protested at the idea of babysitting the duo but complied anyway, due to free food.

The eldest quickly fished out a reasonable amount of money and handed it over to Minjae who feels the happiest with money on his hands. Soon enough, the three grab their jacket and masks before saying their 'I'll be right back'. The eldest bid them goodbye before closing the practice room door. Sighing for the countless times.

"Well, well, aren't you a good and kind father to them?" Seungmin teased as he smiled knowingly at the leader.

Seongjun looked back at him before chuckling. He walked closer to the smaller man, watching his expression turn from playful to admiration (Seongjun bet he also looked like that the time their eyes met, but only the other man knows for sure). 

Seungmin stood up as he watched the older, expectantly. He honestly don't know what to expect, especially from Seongjun, but he knows that the man in front of him won't let any chance slip. 

And the chance's now only for them.

Soon after he's close enough to Seungmin, Seongjun's hand slowly went for the main dancer's cheek, caressing it lovingly. Watching as Seungmin leaned closer to the touch while his eyes were on him. The older hand went further to the back of his ear, pulling the other closer than they were as he leaned down, slowly, until his lips finally met the younger's lips. Seungmin quickly sneaked his hands around Seongjun's neck, keeping him still as if he's going to be gone once this is over. His head tilts slightly to adjust the kiss better, feeling satisfied once the older hummed softly. 

They kissed more, missing every missed moment in each other's embrace. For the sake of their job and their relationship, they have to keep this to themself; not even the members know. Both realized that they might have a chance being accepted by the younger members, but the chance for the opposite held them back. That's why they decided to play safe.

Although the world’s against them, they’ve promised to stay, fight every down and enjoy every up together.

And when Seungmin decided to tease the older by biting his plump under lip, he pulled back with blush tinting his cheeks. Pretended to be annoyed as the shorter man laughed, looking all innocent.

“Not now, idiot.” He said as he touched his lip slowly, realizing it’s now bright red when he took a look at the mirror surrounding them. Seungmin smiled in adorationas he watched the way the other’s finger touched the lips he just kissed. Thinking the way he loves to tease him and the way the older reacts. Gosh, could he even be more in love?

“Anyone ever told you you’re handsome?”

Seongjun chuckled at the sudden flirt, “Plenty.” 

“Oh dang, I don’t stand a chance, do I?” He countered.

“Shut it, my boyfriend might get jealous.” Seongjun said as he pinched the main dancer lightly on the arms. Laughing afterward at how dramatic Seungmin acts because by the touch. Seungmin smiles the brightest Seongjun has ever seen in awhile. He wanted to see that more often.

Seongjun wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist while his free hand intertwined with Seungmin’s hand, bringing him to dance freely around the practice room. Song in their own mind. Seongjun spinned Seungmin a little before grabbing his small waist and bringing him up to the air. Seungmin held the strong hands on his waist gently, trusting his lover as his smile quickly turned into a laugh at what they were doing. It’s lovely, and they are in love. 

The leader put him down and they continued to dance, hands linked, their tempo synchronized by heart. At this moment, both of them could care less about someone discovering them. They are both drowned in each other's embrace that they could rarely get. They dance like it’s only them in this world. They dance as if they’ve just fallen in love moments ago. They dance as if it’s their last. 

And when the dance unfortunately ends, they keep each other close. Staring into each other’s eyes.

The older among them remembered when they first met. Seungmin was cute, still is now. He had an earring on his left ear at that time. His hair was still black with a little patch of brown (he looks like a mushroom, Seongjun thought), it’s like there’s a big fluffy cloud sitting on his head. Seungmin initially greeted him first, with that signature smile of his and the older swear he couldn’t stop thinking about it even in his sleep. Seongjun thought he’s really cool, the way the boy spoke, danced, rap, and just about everything keeps him wanting for more.

He wouldn’t have believed in love at first sight if not for that one moment. 

Seungmin remembered the time his breath was taken away from him. It was that one time, their old team were practicing as he took a rest with some of them. Those who keep practicing, one of them being his now lover. It was like a fate, he could have missed it that time. While watching, it all seems normal for him, until Seongjun’s part came on. He quickly went for the center spot, taking all the spotlight for himself. Seungmin was shocked at how he moved so sharply and clean, it’s attractive. But what shocked him more was for a split moment, Seongjun looked back at him. His gaze was so fierce, fox-like. It made Seungmin weak. It was as if it’s checking, making sure, ‘Are you watching, Seungmin?’. That ends up the days afterward, Seungmin kept avoiding the other’s eyes.

He is confused, what is it about this guy that made him skip his heartbeat?

They both remember the time where Seungmin ran off from the building into the rain with Seongjun chasing him because he out of nowhere blurted out his confession. They were just done and about to head home if not for the rain pouring heavily, “too much for the umbrella” is what Seongjun had said, so they decided to practice some more until the rain finally calmed down. 

They were practicing until it all turned into a half joke when Seongjun pulled Seungmin for a dance. Hands in hands as they mocked each other about how bad they were dancing this way. One time Seongjun brings him up to the air while gently holding his waist, the younger had panicked a little before fully trusting the older. The shorter man’s laugh filled the remaining silence. And when they stopped, Seungmin’s rushing adrenaline made him hugged the other boy tightly out of happiness before he sighed and said something he had regretted at that moment,

“I love you.”

Seungmin might’ve not realized his words if not for the deafening silence and the way Seongjun’s big hand suddenly rested on his right shoulder, shocking him. The older had an unreadable expression (disgusted is what Seungmin thought it was at that moment). And before the older even got to finish saying his name, he sprinted off, grabbing his belongings on the way. He was afraid of what the other would say if he had stayed. He was afraid he had ruined the friendship they built together. 

Seungmin would have stayed afraid if not for the older catching up to him and grabbed his hand, quickly shielding both of them within his small umbrella. Both were dripping wet as the rain blind the world for them. Seongjun’s mouth opened to say something as Seungmin braced himself for everything and nothing. Closing his eyes as he's too scared to even look at the man in front of him.

“Our bags are swapped.” he said with a chuckle.

Well, that was nothing like anything Seungmin had expected. 

He quickly checked before finding out that it was true. Handing it back to the owner as he received his own. The younger muttered a small sorry and tried to pull his hand back but to no avail. The older is till holding him and he is way stronger compared to him. 

“I wanted to say something about what you just said in the practice room.”

And again, Seungmin had expected this and braced himself once again for any result. His heart was beating so loud, he had been worried that the other could hear it. 

“I love you too, Seungmin.”

And with just those simple words, the time stopped for Seungmin. He had doubted it for the other thinking his feelings as platonic or even weird but the older denied it all immediately. Seungmin couldn’t believe everything that had happened in a very short period, he felt like crying, too overwhelmed. Until Seongjun kissed him softly, barely putting any pressure. 

And they started from there. A kiss under the rain.

For Seongjun, it was a fast process. The opposite for Seungmin, it’s slow. But they soon keep up with each other. 

Back to the present, they ended the dance with another kiss. Just like that time, minus the ran off and the rain. They keep being like that, holding each other closer than they were already. Before letting go hesitantly. They know they want more, even for a second. Because once they are separated, they will miss every moment they can love each other. 

Seungmin's smile is full of assurance as he caressed the older’s cheek, the other leaned in to the touch instantly and pouted when he pulled his hand back. The shorter man laughed softly at Seongjun’s childish and cute behaviour.

That is, until his laugh is not the only sound they heard.

“Hyung-” 

“Yeah, I heard it too.”

Their heart dropped when they realized the source was coming from the practice room door, their room more specifically. Seongjun immediately went for the door, followed suit by Seungmin. From the small window, the older can’t see anybody present behind the door. So he decided to open the door, both of them are not sure if they were ready to see who’s behind the door or not. 

And the couple were answered with a pile of three boys falling on to the floor when the door was no longer holding them. Minjae shriek in pain thanks to the two younger brothers piling over him. The youngest hissed at the pain before finally looking up, scared out of his mind when he saw his two oldest hyung hovering over them with a look that could kill. Huijun groaned as he rubbed his arm that hit the floor just now, flinching when he too got the same look from the two oldest.

“Get off of m-” Minjae managed to wheeze out before he was interrupted, “How long have you guys been there?” Seungmin’s tone is obvious with fear and worry, but he forced himself to put on a strong face. The vocal line was quick to look up to his two hyungs. Never he would have thought his older brothers give thema look as scary as this. It's super cautious, but tinted with worry.

“I-i can explain! If you guys did anything _crazy_ crazy, we didn’t see a glimpse!” He admitted, putting his hands up as best as he can while laying down.

“We- What were you thinking? Of course we didn’t do anything like that!” it’s Seongjun’s turn to be surprised, who would’ve thought his brother would think like that? He took a glance at his partner, not surprised when he found the man mentioned blushing.

“O-oh, then, all we saw was you two finished dancing? And kissing, that’s about it until one of us decided to ruin it by gasping so loud.” He finished as he spare a glare to the other vocal line who immediately looked midly offended.

“What? You can’t blame me! They look so sweet and into each other. You’re the problem.” 

“Excuse me?!”

“Boys, please calm down. I wanted to ask something.” The leader groaned out, hands already pinching the bridge of his nose. He seriously didn't sign up for this, but alas, this is what he's supposed to deal with, sooner or later. And with that, the three moved their attention to the oldest, waiting for whatever he had to say. 

“Are you all fine with me and Seungmin, us dating?” He managed to get those words out. It was heavy. He was honestly as scared as the other was. But the thought of Huijun’s words suddenly came, did he say they look sweet with each other? Was he hearing it wrong? The oldest had a slight hope, but for now, this will decide the future of their te-

“Of course? Why wouldn’t we, hyung?” The youngest’s deep voice filled the question quickly, with the other two nodded their head in affirmation as if it’s the most obvious thing to ever exist. 

Well, apparently, it’s not that much obvious for the couple.

They had been worried about this all day and night long, but not anymore. And with that, Seungmin ran to the oldest and hugged him like it’s their first, hiding how happy he was that was written on his face clearly. Seongjun on the other hand was still like a deer caught in the headlights. Finally snapping out of his thoughts after feeling the embrace of the younger, looking down, he could only see the top of his head but he knew the other’s smiling under it. His hand went to stroke the back of the soft blonde hair, kissing it lightly. He felt the tears in the corner of his eyes (guess it’s not Seungmin who feels like crying now), but he’s glad. They’re glad.

They are safe here, with them all.

“I love you.”

-

“Anyway, where’s our food?”

And thus the three boys are kicked out again.

**Author's Note:**

> to the friends on discord, thank you for hyping it up w me. I think my gf is asleep by this time and my sis need to focus on kevin (he was crying cmon, even i got worried :"0 )
> 
> Update : they are now awake and confused
> 
> STREAM CRUSH AND SUPPORT OUT KINGS MCND  
> THANK YOU LOVE YOU STAY HEALTHY!!!<3


End file.
